


Lo Hago Todo Si Me Dices "Por Favor"

by senioritastyles



Series: Sara's Fics [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cake, M/M, Oops, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senioritastyles/pseuds/senioritastyles
Summary: It was an innocent attempt, really, but Calum knew the peace would never last. Not with Luke around, at least. He’d just wanted to go outside and sunbathe in the LA warmth and let Duke run around the yard without any interruption but it was like Luke had some kind of “shirtless Calum” radar because not two minutes later the blonde is strolling outside and making a beeline for the older boy.Or: Calum just wants to take a selfie.





	Lo Hago Todo Si Me Dices "Por Favor"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Migs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/gifts).



> (title is from Por Favor by Pitbull ft. Fifth Harmony--loosely translates to "I do everything if you say please")

It was an innocent attempt, really, but Calum knew the peace would never last. Not with Luke around, at least. He’d just wanted to go outside and sunbathe in the LA warmth and let Duke run around the yard without any interruption but it was like Luke had some kind of “shirtless Calum” radar because not two minutes later the blonde is strolling outside and making a beeline for the older boy. 

“What are you doing?” Luke asks even though Calum is pretty positive that it’s entirely obvious what he’s doing. 

“Sitting.” He answers shortly, eyes slipping shut as he sighs and lets his body relax. 

“Without me?” Luke wonders, his voice just enough on the ‘hurt’ side that Calum is fooled for half a second.

The older boy opens his eyes again just to roll them. “I was twenty feet from you dude, it’s not like I left the state.” And maybe the actual hurt look on Luke’s face now makes Calum feel a tiny bit mean….just maybe. “Come sit.”

Luke perks up and drags one of Calum’s many poolside chairs over and sets it as close to Calum’s as it can possibly be and the older boy can’t help but smile a little at how clingy Luke is. It always leaves him in slight awe, how anyone could be that in love with him to the point of never wanting to be apart for more than five minutes at a time; how anyone could need him that much. He starts thinking about it and he can feel himself getting emotional which is not at all what he wants so he pulls his phone from the pocket of his Nike shorts and opens up Instagram, hitting the option to add to his story. 

“Is that Instagram?” Luke wonders, his smile much too wide for having asked such a simple question.

Calum furrows his brows, ready to counter with a question of his own when he remembers Luke’s weird obsession with making Calum’s selfies so difficult to take. It’s not that Calum minds in particular, although it is why he hardly posts selfies anywhere because they all turn out shaky and blurry thanks to Luke. 

“Uh...yeah.” He gulps, watching Luke’s eyes light up as he scrambles up and grabs a cushion off the chairs by Calum’s fire-pit area.

Luke sets the cushion down on the ground in front of Calum, dropping to his knees on it immediately. Calum is powerless to resist when Luke looks up at him through his long lashes and reaches for the waistband of Calum’s shorts, tugging them down when the older boy helpfully lifts his hips. 

“Luke…” Calum mumbles, still holding the Instagram story camera open on his phone screen as he watches his boyfriend scoot closer on the cushion.

Luke doesn’t say anything, instead leaning forward and grabbing for Calum’s semi-hard dick, running his hand along the length of it slowly as he mouths at the head, only pulling off to make a short request. “Don’t take the picture until I’m sucking you properly, okay?”

Calum chomps on his lower lip but he nods, humming in affirmation as Luke gets back to work on getting him fully hard, the first tingles of pleasures running through the older boy’s body. Calum gently cuffs the back of Luke’s head with the hand that isn’t holding the phone, burying his fingers in the soft curls just to keep him anchored down. Luke’s mouth is warm and teasing as he just barely takes in an inch of Calum’s dick before sliding back off, knowing exactly to drive the older boy crazy. Calum considers just using his leverage and shoving Luke’s head down himself but he also doesn’t want to rush it because they haven’t had much time to be intimate with each other lately with all the international shows and studio time and he wants to savor it.

Calum hums contentedly, letting his head tilt back for a second but it immediately comes back up when Luke relaxes his throat and takes him in all the way, causing Calum to tense up and accidentally snap a picture of the outside of his bare thigh and Luke’s head clearly bobbing next to it. He smirks idly and saves it before deliberately deleting it from the screen, breathing heavily as Luke does it again and again, swallowing around Calum and coming back up. 

“Fuck baby…..always so good with that mouth.” Calum praises, biting his lip and groaning low in his throat as Luke focuses more of his attention on the sensitive head. “Shit.”

Luke hums and Calum knows that’s the signal for him to attempt a decent selfie, sitting up straight and squinting both against the sunlight and in pleasure. He steadies his hand and tries to ignore Luke’s mouth sinking lower on him as he snaps the picture, surprised at how clear it comes out and how good he actually looks. He taps Luke’s shoulder to get his attention, showing the blonde the picture and watching him pull himself back up and smile. 

“You look hot.” Luke decides, immediately going back to sucking Calum off with more enthusiasm than before, as if all he’d needed to motivate himself was the confirmation that Calum was indeed attractive. 

The older boy takes that as his cue and posts the picture on his Instagram story, making sure it sends through before tossing his phone carefully to the chair Luke had been in and focusing his full attention on feeling every shred of pleasure Luke gives him. Without the distraction of his phone, Calum can feel every part of Luke’s mouth and every soft flick of Luke’s tongue, can properly watch the easy and practiced motion of Luke’s head. It’s like an art form, one that Luke is a master of by now, a skill he’s perfected over time, something Michael would probably call Luke a slut for but Calum loves it. There’s so much vigor and finesse in the way Luke works his throat, knowing exactly when to swallow and when to use his tongue, and it has Calum feeling weak in mere minutes, practically melting in the pool chair and trying to keep his moans to a lower volume so his neighbors don’t hear. 

“Gonna come Luke, don’t stop.” Calum pleads quietly, barely managing to whisper. 

 

If anything, Luke sucks him off harder, pushing his mouth down all the way and hollowing his cheeks, relishing in the sweet higher pitched sounds that spill from Calum’s mouth in response. Calum’s chest is heaving in the anticipation, his high tickling at the edges of his body and making his toes curl up. He tugs hard on Luke’s hair, his way of a warning before he’s coming into the blonde’s mouth with a long low groan that rumbles in his chest. 

“Fucking…...god, don’t move baby.” Calum requests, trying to ride out the euphoria of his high as Luke dutifully stays still with his mouth still around Calum’s slowly softening dick. 

Calum let’s his body relax as Luke sucks idly, more like he’s just trying to occupy himself while Calum settles down, finally pulling up and off and swallowing properly before the older boy cups the blonde’s cheeks and leans down for a sweet kiss. “You know, I really should take selfies more often.”

Luke giggles and nods, agreeing of course. “Yes, you should. Right now though, I mostly think you should fuck me.”

Calum snorts at Luke’s blunt statement, reaching to pull his shorts up before standing. “Why, so you can take another ridiculously sweaty picture of yourself and post it as if the entire world can’t guess what you’ve been up to?”

Luke smirks and shrugs, his eyes sparkling with mischief and Calum shakes his head before grabbing Luke’s hand and pulling him up off his knees. “Well let’s get to it then, babe. Can’t keep the public waiting too long.” 

Luke shrieks as Calum throws his over his shoulder and marches him inside, heading straight for the stairs and hoping Luke’s remembered to charge his phone this time.

**Author's Note:**

> What's up bitches, I'm back for the second night in a row. This time I actually planned to write so I hope this one is at least a little better than last night's post, but as usual I'm a pile of shit and this is probably one too. And in case you were wondering, this is also inspired by ideas Sara puts in my head because she's full of them and pretty much whenever Cake is involved it's Sara's fault. Anyway, I love you guys and I hope you enjoy this lil thing<3
> 
> tumblr: senioritastyles & babyhemhem  
> twitter: xtraceex  
> insta: traceethekid  
> snapchat: youngtray


End file.
